The components of all computer systems, including personal computers (or "PCs"), minicomputers, mainframe computers and mainframes, may be divided into two functional units--the computing system and the human interface to the computing system For a PC, the computing system is, very simply, the chassis which holds the motherboard, power supply, hard drive and the like. The human interface, on the other hand, are those devices that humans used to transfer information to and/or receive information from the computing system. The most commonly recognized devices which form part of the human interface with the computing system include the monitor, keyboard, mouse and printer. Of course, a variety of other devices, for example, a joystick, trackball, touchpad or others too numerous to specifically mention, may form part of the human interface.
Traditionally, the human interface and the computing system have been located in proximity to each other, particularly when the computing system is a PC, desktop or other type of physically compact computer. For example, many workstations now include a computer monitor and mouse resting on the desktop while the chassis holding the computing system rests on the floor underneath the desktop. However, there are a number of concerns raised by placing the computing system and the human interface in such close proximity in the workplace. Many of these concerns relate to security. Business contacts, vendor information, contracts, reports, compilations, proprietary software, access codes, protocols, correspondence, account records, business plans are just some of the fundamental assets of a company which are oftentimes accessible from an employee's computer where it can be quickly copied onto a floppy disk and stolen.
Disk and CD drives may also be used to introduce illegal, inappropriate or dangerous software to a computer. Storing bootlegged software can expose a company to copyright infringement claims. Computer games often reduce employee productivity. If imported onto a computer system, computer pornography may create a hostile work environment which leads to a sexual discrimination lawsuit against the company. Computer viruses can cause the loss of critical information stored on a computer. Finally, the computing system itself may be damaged or otherwise misconfigured when left accessible to technically oriented employees who take it upon themselves to attempt to repair and/or modify the computer system.
Another concern often raised in connection with the present practice of placing the computer system at the desktop is that such workstation designs actual work against proper maintenance of the computing system. When placed underneath the desktop, computing systems are often forced to absorb physical shocks when accidentally kicked, knocked over or struck by falling objects, any of which could result in damage to the various electronic components, located within the chassis, which comprises the computing system. Oftentimes, a computing system is placed in a "convenient" location and not in a location designed to keep it cool. A computer system typically includes a cyclonic fan designed to direct a constant flow of cooling area at the heat-generating components of the computing system. However, if a barrier is placed a few inches in front of the fan intake, the efficiency of the fan is reduced dramatically. Similarly, placing the computer system against a wall or running cables in front of the fan adversely affects the ability of the fan to properly cool the computing system. Finally, even in relatively clean office environments, the fan tends to draw in dirt and other dust particles into the interior of the computer chassis where they are deposited on the heat-generating electronic components which comprise the computing system. As dust tends to insulate the components on which it is deposited, the ability of such components to dissipate heat becomes degraded when a layer of dust collects on the component.
Logistical support, too, becomes a vexing problem for computer-intensive organizations when computing systems are scattered throughout a facility. When machine failures occur, the repair person must go to the machine to diagnose and repair the machine. Oftentimes, this entails multiple visits to the machine's location, particularly when the first examination reveals that replacement parts or a replacement machine are needed. Similarly, software upgrades and other performance checks become quite time-consuming tasks when personnel must travel to each machine where the software resides locally.
Finally, many office buildings were designed before the advent of the age of the PC. As a single PC can consume over 300 watts of power, a heavily computerized workplace could potentially demand power in excess of the amount available. Similarly, the heat generated by the large number of computers installed in modern workplaces can easily overwhelm the air conditioning capacity of a building's HVAC system, thereby causing room temperatures to rise above those levels preferred by the occupants of the building.
These and other problems may be solved if the computing systems could be physically separated from the human interfaces, specifically, by keeping the human interfaces (monitor, keyboard, mouse and printer) at respective workstations while relocating the chassis holding the motherboard, power supply, memory, drives, etc. to a secured computer room. By securing the computing systems in one room, the employer's control over the computer systems would be greatly enhanced. For example, since employees would no longer have personal access, through the disk or CD drive, to the memory subsystem, employees could not surreptitiously remove information from the computer system. Nor could the employee independently load software or other data files onto the computer. Similarly, the employee could no longer physically change settings or otherwise modify the hardware portion of the computer. Maintenance would be greatly facilitated by placement of all of the computing systems in a common room. For example, the repair technicians and their equipment could be stationed in the same room with all of the computing systems. Thus, a technician could replace failed components or even swap out the entire unit without making repeated trips to the location of the malfunction machine. Such a room could be provided with special HVAC and power systems to ensure that the room is kept clean, cool and fully powered.
While lengthening the cables which couple the human interface to the computing system may, at first blush, appear to be a solution to this problem, such a solution is not feasible. In order to transfer video signals to the monitor will require 3 coaxial cables while, to transfer the remaining data/control signals between the computing system and the human interface could require as many as ten additional wires. Furthermore, as the distance between the human interface and the computing system is increased, the requisite size of the cables increases. Not only would such a bundle of cables be unwieldy, it would be prohibitively expensive to install, particularly if one wanted to place large numbers of computing systems in the controlled access room.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer configured such that a human interface portion thereof may be remotely located relative to a computing system portion thereof and in which the cabling requirements for remotely locating the human interface are minimal.